celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank West
Frank West is a character in the video game series Dead Rising, which is superior to every other zombie game out there ever. Background Frank West one day, recieved a quest for a MacGuffin, saying there was a big tip going down in Willimate, Colorado. He rented a helicopter guy to bring him there, and discovered the small town was under quarintine by the Special Forces. He was able to jump onto the shopping mall there before the military spotted him and his rent a copter. He told his friend to return in three days, because, you know, why not spend three days in a quarintined area? It took him about 5 minutes to realize that the whole town was filled with zombies. The zombies broke into the shopping mall, and the fun began. He had three days to figure out what the hell was going on. He and his pal Brad were attacked twice by this dude that seemed to have some very impressive firearms twice. Eventually, Frank had to get some meds to help with Brads wounds, but upon doing that, he met an insane store owner, who claims Frank was there to VANDALISE HIS STOOOOOOOORE. Frank beat the crap out of him, resulting in his death, but learned that this girl he kidnapped was acting very suspicious before she ran away. Frank tracked her down with the help of his pal Otis and beat the crap out of her when she tried to attack him with a motorcycle. They agree'd to meet at midnight in an unfinished store so she could get evidence from her brother, the dude that was shooting up Frank and Brad, and prove why the zombie plague was Americas fault. She reavealed her name to be Isabella Keyes, and her brother being Carlito. I forgot to mention this old guy, Russel Barnaby, Brad and and his partner Jessie have been looking for was kidnapped by Carlito, and saved when Frank and Brad crossed paths with the crazy guy the second time. Alright, back to Isabella, Frank waited for her, and she indeed came, but was attacked by a zombie, and weak, because after Frank saved her but he learned that her own brother shot her out of frustration. Frank was forced to carry her back to the saferoom, where she would be interrogated. During this interrogation, Barnaby reavealed that the virus was caused by trying to increase beef production through increasing cow fertility, but this actually ended up with the Carribbean town of Santa Cabeza being flooded with zombies, and Carlito and Isabella were from Santa Cabeza. Carlito swore revenge against the American Government, thus he planned the Willimate Incident. Barnaby was also apparently infected and tried to kill Jessie. He was put down. A small bit later, Carlito said he was going to do his most desperate plan yet via mall intercoms. Isabella cleared this up, and said the plan would result in flooding the entire underground area with gasoline, and blowing up the entire mall via time bombs, sending the disease into the atmosphere, and thus, spreading the zombie plague all across the world. Frank, being the bad beat machine he is, collected all the bombs and let them blow up on the surface while the gas concentration was still low, while Brad and Carlito had a shoot off back underground. Frank investigated the result of Brads attempt to arrest Carlito. He was greeted with Brad disembowled. He told Frank not to let Jessie worry and to stop Carlito, before dying, then getting up moments later to be put down by Frank, as a zombie of course. Not knowing what to do now, Frank got a call from Isabella. She told him that she could show him Carlitos hideout, and so she did. Inside, she tried to hack Carlitos laptop, in hopes of figuring out if he had anything else planned, and to also see if she could stop that signal jammer that have been plaguing the group for a while, not being able to contact the outside world. While she tried to do that, Frank was called back to the saferoom to check something out. Jessie showed him Carlito! Except Carlito was being dragged to the butchery by a fat guy, with a meat hook stuck in his foot. Thinking that Carlito could help him wrap this scoop up, and maybe even tell him the password to the computer, her went on a rescue mission. And so he did, he murdered a fat buther who planned to ground Carlito into meat and saved Carlito. But he was a little worse for wear, and could only give his locket to Frank and say a few inspiring dying words before...well dying. Out of options, Frank brought back the locket to Isabella, as requested by Carlito, and upon looking at that she realized what the password is, and turned off the signal jammer while sorting through Carlitos files. Jessie called Frank, happy as a clam, telling him she was going to call HQ for help. I probably should have mentioned Brad and Jessie were with homeland security a long time ago. Jessies excitement was short lived however, as she called Frank back, and said that instead of saving them, they would come and kill everyone in hopes of covering this up. Frank tried to get Jessie to talk, but she simply stopped replying, and waited for her demise. Frank, being worried, came back to see if Jessie was okay. She was greeted with two Special Forces corpses, and an abandoned saferoom, with nothing but a zombie Jessie inside. She must have been bitten by Barnaby at one point. Frank, again, reluctantly killed one of his only allies. Upon investigation, Frank learned that Otis had taken all the survivors Frank saved up until that point and stole the Special Forces helicopter on the helipad, apparently having a pilot liscense. He hoped Frank would get his ride in time, and that they would see each other on the outside. Frank, now with literally nothing to do, seeing how Special Forces were wiping out everything, alive or dead, went back to Carlitos hideout. Isabella told Frank that he should probably go and catch his ride aftter they waited for the clean up to be done, and so he did. But when he saw his ticket out of Willimate, the helicopter he came her in, the pilot was attacked by a zombie that must have weaseled its way in. It crashed in the malls park, and Frank, seeing this as the end, slumped to his knees as zombies figured out how to get onto the roof of the mall, and slowly lumbered towards him. But it wasn't time for Frank to die. Isabella shot al the zombies advancing towards Frank, but upon reaching him, he passed out. Waking up back at Carlitos hideout, Isabella had told him the worst. That Frank must've been infected at one point. (Probably those billions of zombie bites you got while playing the game) and that if he did not collect the proper items needed to make a anti-venom, he would join them. So, Frank went on a scavenger hunt across the mall. Upon finding a new generator for the hideout in Fortune Park, he learned where the helicopter crashed, there was a gaping whole through th clock in the middle of the park, swarming with zombies. After collecting all the items while dodging Special Forces, Frank told Isabella, she got the bright idea to go down there, as it was the only way out of the mall. After Frank got enough Queen wasps that spread the virus, Frank got his shot, the beta version of Zombrex, and went underground with Isabella, who prepared some sort of thing the zombies didn't like smelling, and pretty much made themselves invisible to them in the huge tunnels. Upon reaching the end, they figured out Special Forces were there too, as it was the exit out of the malls underground access. Upon releasing a zombie hailstorm on them and hi-jacking a humvee, the found themselves trapped in outside of the exit out of the mall, a large military tank blocking their path. Isabella was able to defend herself anf Frank from the tanks attacks via the humvees mounted gun, and eventually an impatient and frustrated seargant manage to blow the humvee on its side. Frank was able to scramble atop of the tank however, with Isabella trapped on top of the humvee. The seargant, being an egotistical bastard, crawled out of the tank for some one on one with Frank. But he didn't stand a chance, as he was thrown into the mass swarm of zombis below. Frank had his scoop, his escape, his source, and everything he needed to expose this incident. And so he did, and soon all of America knew. And yet he complained his belly was not yet full. 5 years later, anoter zombie outbreak occured. The Fortune City outbreak. A certain Chuck Greene was framed for causing it, but was able to clear his name. Frank found Chuck stuck in an elevator with a bunch of zombies, and so he saved his rookie zombie killing butt. Frank and Chuck exchanged conversation a bit, Chuck assuring Frank that he was set up by Phenotrans, the company that makes Zombrex, a drug that repels the zombie virus for 24 hours. A drug Frank had to take every day. Phenotrans apprently caused the zombie outbreak because they needed more Queens to make more Zombrex. Phenotrans. Killing people to save people. Frank and Chuck then became total bros (and by that I mean people who spout wit at one another.) and went to the Phenotrans facility Frank and Rebecca Chang were going to investigate. Rebecca Chang happened to be a girl who helped Chuck in the Fortune Outbreak before being shot and killed by a Phenotrans Agent. (Frank was a bit sad to hear this news since she was his love interest in the spin off game where Frank was the main character of Dead Rising 2, not Chuck.) So yeah, Frank and Chuck eventually figured out that Phenotrans actually has the cure to the zombie disease, and kidnapped Isabella to work on the zombie stuff or whatever. Point is they got evidence to expose Phenotrans, but they couldn't save Isabella or get the cure because they were busy dealing with A JERK OFF THAT HAD THREE HEALTH BARS. THREE. SODDING. HEALTH. BARS. Anyway, the facility explodes in typical "Villain pressing the self destruct button" manner and the duo escapes. They expose Phenotrans, but since they're the only ones that know how to make Zombrex, there is really little the Government can do, so they get off scott free. I smell a sequal. Involvement Son of a Beach Frank awoke on a beach, confused and having nothing but a baseball bat, his cloths, and his handy dandy camera. He recalls that him and his buddy Chuck were going to the source of the zombie virus, Santa Cabeza. With little to no options other then the one he took, he walked down the beach. On that beach, he eventually found tracks. ZOMBIE TRACKS. Frank whooped those zombies with the help of a stewerdess. So they found the wrecked plane nearby, and brains that took over peoples corpses, which proceeded to whoop Franks butt, pretty much leaving him without any clue of what happened at that plane, why it was here, where Chuck was, and where his Zombrex was. At the point of him passing out from his wounds, Frank figured he was screwed. But he awoke, finding kids from the Multiverse Garden tending to his wounds, and supressing that zombie virus. Kind kids. Frank proceeded to have a party with them, and allowing him to go to the Lunar Flotilla after said party, as they were heading to the Moon for whatever reason. On the Lunar Flotilla, he met Isaac Clarke, and figured out he wasn't only a fellow zombie attack survivor, but he was pretty much Frank if he was from the future, having a dead love interest, using improvised weaponry, loosing a lot of blood, all that stuff. Spaghetti and School I'll do this when I get back from work. Relationships Total Bros Isaac Clarke: (?.??) (( Waiting to finish Frank and Isaacs' encounter. )) Photo Finish: (?.??) (( Waiting for after Slugfest )) Less then liked people Koopa Bros. - Red: (?.??) (( Waiting for after the fight. )) Other Powers and Capabilities Stat Wise, Frank uses quite a bit of EP over a variety of attacks. Not yet having any buffs however, but Frank has a nice assortment of attacks that are just going to make your day worse. He is also working towards a follower heavy build, so watch out, boyo. RP wise,t Frank is able to utilize everything to his advantage. Everything. He can even take things, duct tape them to other things, and make them into more dangerous things! Basically, he comes in with an absurd assortment of makeshift weaponry, as well as knowledge of several fighting styles, but his favorite has to be wrestling, but seems to know a bit about Karate and Jeet Kwon Do. Frank also has extensive knowledge of firearms, because he covered wars. (That is seriously what I read in the Marvel vs Capcom wiki.) Frank also can eat and ludicrous amount of food without getting sick, and must have a very rare metabolism, because food heals him somehow. It doesn't matter what type of food too, even rotten meat and alcohol heals him. Speaking of which, he claims to be able to down 3 bottles of vodka before throwing up, so he's exceptionally tolerant to alcohol. He's also immune to most diseases and sicknesses, including zombiesm, because he's already infected and must take Zombrex every 24 hours. Quotes "I've covered wars ya know?" ~Frank West on when people question his skills, ideas, or pretty much anything about him. "Spaghetti Time." ~Frank, upon busting through the sandcastle walls and into the fray on the Hearts Day Slugfest. Trivia *Frank West is 41, overweight, smarmy, a jerk, and usually risks his life just to make himself famous, but he's just so freaking likeable you shouldn't even care. *Frank uses his camera at least one time in every topic he's in. See also Luigi (Past Character) External links http://s6.zetaboards.com/Celestial_Refresh/topic/8760341/1/#new - Franks Stats, Theme, Advice, Followers, Vehicles, Relationships, Items, and Equipment.